PPGZE Powerpuff Girls Z Elements
by cboy123
Summary: A little entertainment for you all. This is a fan-made story of F&G Club. The story revolves around a mysterious boy named The Mask of Wind Freeze. What does he want? Who is he? and what does he want to the PPGZ?
1. PPGZIntroduction

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters and its Setting (The Element World), ok?

=Plot=

The story revolves around a mysterious masked boy who he calls himself "The Mask of Wind Freeze". In some episodes, it is reveal that Wind Freeze is the source of the "White Light/Ray" and "Black Light/Ray" which turns many people/objects/animals/etc in monsters or superheroes and he is inside that iceberg which Ken shot. In the first episode, The Mask of Wind Freeze made his debut while fighting a monster (Which is Mojo.). He defeated Mojo only in his own hands. The girls came late and notice that The Mask of Wind Freeze has a dark aura surrounding his right side but they are more surprise that his left side has a light aura! Then the boy attacks them except Hyper Blossom which she gets a shock. After that Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup regain their strength after that powerful attack of the boy and attack him. The Mask of Wind Freeze retreat even he has the greatest advantage. Finally, little but too dangerous battle, the girls went to the laboratory asking themselves "Who is that boy?"

At the next episode, The Mask Wind Freeze returns and defeats another monster (Fuzzy) and of course the girls to the battle. The girls prepared if the boy will attack them but this time, the boy didn't attack them, instead he communicates with them and asks them to join the group so that he can get what belongs to him, the white and the black auras/rays even the ones that Peach and the girls white rays/auras. But the girls accept it and the Powerpuff GirlsZ-E was born. As more episodes pass, The Mask of Wind Freeze got more black auras and let the girls use his white auras for a while so that they can help me get all his lost powers when Him was unsealed by the Dark Lord, Him's master. Him also wants to get all his dark auras and black powder but he knows he can boost his powers by getting all the dark aura and black rays of Wind Freeze. Could The Mask of Wind Freeze gets his powers back first? If Him get all the dark auras, could this be the end? And who and what is The Mask of Wind Freeze? Find it out.

=Why We Do This?=

Simple answer, we just got bored about the same episodes, watching same episodes, listening to same episodes, blah…blah…blah… and Power Puff Girls Z's storyline and Element Warriors' storyline is a perfect match. For now, we are in the episode 5 but for some problems, our club has closed. We cannot continue it. I like to post episode 1-4 (Which is a video that we made for 5 months) but the USB where I kept the videos was lost. Sorry guys.

=Characters=

Legend:

FA = First Appearance

Protagonists:

Wind Freeze (FA: all episodes): Wind Freeze has two (2) forms, his masked form and his unmasked form.

Wind Freeze Masked Form (The Masked of Wind Freeze): This is the form where he made his first debut. He is very silence, calm, and very strong person. He can use only 1 type of aura(white aura/black aura) at one battle. The source of his auras is in his both arms. The left side is for the white and his other side is for the black auras. There was a time that the girls have some feeling that Wind Freeze Masked Form and Calvin are one but in the end, they found out that The Masked of Wind Freeze and Calvin are not one because when the girls followed the boy they found Calvin walking in the streets and surely they stop following the boy. Wind Freeze (Two Forms) has two weapons. One is a samurai sword which he uses to block/defect an attack and the other one is a blade which he uses commonly to attack an enemy. His attacks are name before the word "Freezing". Example of his attacks are Freezing Punch, Freezing Kick, and his Finishing Move the Freezing Slash.

Wind Freeze Unmasked Form (The Real Wind Freeze): This is the form where he fought Him in the last episode. His attitude is very likely to his Masked Form except he is too powerful, too fast, and too strong and he can uses the dark auras and white auras in his both hands which gives him the advantage to defeat Him. His weapons are similar to his Masked Form except he uses two blades than one blade and a samurai sword. In some episodes, Calvin, Wind Freeze and Blossom/Momoko reveal that there are some connections between them in their past life. Wind Freeze's Symbol is swords.

Calvin (FA: Episode 2 onwards): Calvin make his debut in the first part of episode 2. Where he attended the class of the girls. At first Momoko feel in love with him, but then because of Calvin's clumsiness, she just ignored him. Calvin is clumsy, very silent person if he is in a quiet place, loves to read books and loves to eat sweets. He is a kinda nerd but he is not that smart. He sells some foods as his income. He is the first person who knows the secret of the girls by taking photos of them while transforming. Then after the class, he follows the girls and end up in the lab. After that, he listens to the conversion of the girls and the professor. In a sudden he appears behind the sofa telling them he knows their secret and he will tell everyone about it. The people in the lab try to get those photos but they failed and in exchange of "Not telling the secret", Calvin give them 5 rules to follow or the world will know "The Secret" and they all agree. There was a time that the girls have some feeling that Wind Freeze Masked Form and Calvin are one but in the end, they found out that The Masked of Wind Freeze and Calvin are not one because when the girls followed the boy they found Calvin walking in the streets and surely they stop following the boy. In some episodes, Calvin, Wind Freeze and Blossom/Momoko reveals that there are some connection between them in their past life.. Calvin's symbol is a heart that has a white half and a black half. (To tell you the truth, Calvin's attitude is based on the creator's attitude in the reality)

Powerpuff Girls Z (Or simply PPGZ): We all know about them. They are hit/showered by the white lights that the explosion made. The first member is Momoko Akatsutsumi which battled Mojo in the zoo. Then, Miyako which save Momoko from that grip attack of Mojo in the bridge and last Kaoru which hammered Mojo to the sky (I felt pity on Mojo. Sorry Mojo.) They are the first one to travel back in time (Seen at the episode 51 of the original PPGZ) and they are super heroines of Tokyo City (New Townsville in English dub). They are the main characters in the original PPGZ but for my story they are the second main characters in this story.

Momoko Akatsutsumi (FA: all episodes): Momoko Akastsutsumi is the first member of the PPGZ. She was showered/hit by the white light that the explosion of the iceberg made. She uses a yo-yo as her weapon and transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". As the original PPGZ, she proclaims herself as the leader of the team. She also likes sweet especially Calvin's food which Calvin use to make money for himself by selling it. Her attacks' names are still the same, which is name after a food. As the original, she represented by hearts. But her represent is change to a black heart when Him controls her and uses her as bait so that Wind Freeze will come to the rescue and saves Momoko and gets all the dark aura of Wind Freeze. Her Past Life name is Fiery Fire. (Press the Ctrl button and press F and type Fiery)

Miyako Gotokuji (FA: all episodes): Miyako Gotokuji is the second member of the PPGZ. She was also showered/hit by the white light that the explosion of the iceberg made. She uses a bubble wand as her weapon and transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles". As the original PPGZ, she loves animals and her best friend doll, Octi, Like the original, some of her sentences are end by a phrase "desu wa". There are many boys who like her and she always accepts some love letters. In her 1 year as a member of PPGZ she doesn't still know her power well and she didn't master them as well. Sometimes, she hangs around the laboratory reading magazines or looking/finding about the latest news about fashion in the computer of the laboratory. As the original, she represented by bubbles. But her represent is change to a splash of water after Him controls her and uses her to destroy Tokyo City. Her Past Life name was Glaciery Water. (Press and hold the Ctrl button and press F and type Glaciery)

Kaoru Matsubara (FA: all episodes): Kaoru Matsubara is the third and final member of the PPGZ. She was also showered/hit by the white light that cause by the explosion of the iceberg. She uses a giant heavy hammer (Daruma Otoshi Hammer) as her main weapon and transforms using the phrase "Powered Buttercup". As the orginal PPGZ, she is a lesbian, hate girly things (this is the reason why she is reluctant joining the team.). She is famous in their school as a very active athletic in their school. She likes to play such many sports. She is represented by stars and change into black stars after Him controls her and uses her to destroy Tokyo City. Her Past Life name was Solidy Earth. (Press and hold the Ctrl button and press F and type Solidy)

=Allies=

Prof. Utonium (FA: all episodes) :

Ken Utonium (FA: all episodes)

Peach (FA: all episodes): As the original, Peach has a connection between the girls. It is first shown in episode 2 of the original PPGZ where he can detect friends or foes. Peach has a great connection of Wind Freeze where he can feel the emotions of Wind Freeze. Peach represents bones.

=Gems=

There are also gems in this story. These gems have connection to all the protagonists of the story especially Calvin, Wind Freeze, and the girls. There are four gems in the story but only one has been found.

The 1st Gem: Found by Buttercup. This gem represents the power of nature.

The 2nd Gem: Not yet found.

The 3rd Gem: Not yet found.

The 4th Gem: Not yet found.

=Past Life Characters=

Element Warriors: Are four children/teenagers destined and chosen to become Element Warriors to defend the Light from the Darkness and destroy the Darkness. The first member was Wind Freeze who vows to protect the world from the darkness. Then, the second member was Fiery Fire who wants to avenge her family. The third member is Glaciery Water who wants some adventure and last was Solidy Earth who wants to have friends.

Wind Freeze (FA: all episodes): Wind Freeze is the first member and the leader of Element Warriors. He is known as the "Shadow of Wind" because he carries the blood of light (Which came from his father) and the blood of darkness (Which came from his mother). Although he is not chosen by the Councils of Elements, he is destined to be it. God (Lord of the Light) trains him at the age of 6 and he mastered it all at the age of 11. He defended his tribe when the darkness attacked his tribe. After that battle, he traveled to the 3 other tribes and gathered together all the 3 elemental diamonds which the God gave to 3 other children. He met all the 3 Element Warriors which has the 3 elemental diamonds and gathered them to get the power he needs to defeat the Lord of Darkness. He went back to his tribe and plans a strike back against the darkness. They defeat thousands of demons in the Ancient Forest and enter the Castle of Darkness where Glacier Water and Solidy Earth were killed. Fiery Fire and Wind Freeze reach the throne of the Lord of Darkness where they battle the Dark Lord. In the middle of the battle, the Dark Lord creates a pitch black hole that sucks Fiery Fire and Wind Freeze into the world of the Dark Lord where the Dark Lord reigns. The Dark Lord mostly killed Wind Freeze by charging towards him and stabs him. But Fiery Fire shielded Wind Freeze and in there she lost unconsciousness. Wind Freeze seems no chance against the Dark Lord because it is his world. But his friends' (The Element Warriors) souls returned and gave Wind Freeze their elemental diamond so that Wind Freeze defeats the Dark Lord. Then, he transformed to his ultimate form and defeats the Dark Lord. When the sealing has started, the Dark Lord refused to be seal and touched Wind Freeze right arm which awakes the dark instinct of Wind Freeze. After that, Wind Freeze found himself in the cave of darkness and he found Fiery lying in the floor of the cave, dying because of her wound in her heart. He promises her that he will find her in the future and then she dies. A moment later, he suddenly shouts "Fiery!" and the cave slowly covered by ice. Before Wind Freeze covers by ice, he said as he cries. "I will return, Fiery. I will return". His weapons are different in the present time which is two samurai blades.

Fiery Fire (FA: unknown): Fiery Fire is the past life of Momoko Akatsutsumi. She is Wind Freeze' lover. She is very bright, nerdy, shy, and has very lady attitudes. Mostly, she likes to stay in the "Books of History" building where it is very quiet. She is chosen by the Councils of Elements to become one of the Element Warriors. At first she refuses and runs out of that building. But a tragedy strikes her family that killed everyone except her. Then she accepts to avenge her family. She met Wind Freeze at her tribe, The Fire Tribe where the darkness starts their invasion for world domination. After they stop the first invasion they travel to the 2 two other tribes and defend it from the invasion of darkness. Then they went back to the Wind Tribe and plan to strike the darkness back to the Ancient Forest. There, they defeat thousands of demons in the Ancient Forest and enter the Castle of Darkness where Glacier Water and Solidy Earth were killed. Fiery Fire and Wind Freeze reach the throne of the Lord of Darkness where they battle the Dark Lord. In the middle of the battle, the Dark Lord creates a pitch black hole that sucks Fiery Fire and Wind Freeze into the world of the Dark Lord where the Dark Lord reigns. The Dark Lord mostly killed Wind Freeze by charging towards him and stabs him. But Fiery Fire shielded Wind Freeze and in there she lost consciousness. When she wakes up, she finds herself in the cave of darkness lying in the hands of Wind Freeze, dying because of her wound in her heart. Her weapon is a bow called the "Bow of Hope". Her special move is "Piercing of Hope". She represents bows.

Glaciery Water (FA: unknown): Glaciery Water is the past life of Miyako Gotokuji. She is cute, a bit shy, adventurer, and she is likely Miyako. She is chosen by the Councils of Elements to become one of the Element Warriors. She accepts it because of the adventure that it will give to her. She protects her tribe from the second invasion of the darkness where she won the battle with Wind Freeze and Fiery Fire. Then she went to the Wind Tribe and joins the "strike back operation" against the darkness. There, they defeat thousands of demons in the Ancient Forest and enter the Castle of Darkness. In the second floor, she died by sacrificing herself so that Wind Freeze and Fiery Fire can enter the throne of the Lord of Darkness. Her weapon is a shield-like boomerang called the "Boomerang of Love". Her special move is "Throw of Love". Like Miyako, she represents bubbles.

Solidy Earth (FA: unknown): Solidy Earth is the past life of Kaoru Matsubara. She is girly, tough, fast, and very strong. She is chosen by the Councils of Elements to become one of the Element Warriors. Like Fiery, at first she doesn't accept it but their tribe was attack by the third invasion of the darkness. She won the battle with Wind Freeze, Fiery Fire, and Glaciery Water. Then she went to the Wind Tribe and joins the "strike back operation" against the darkness. There, they defeat thousands of demons in the Ancient Forest and enter the Castle of Darkness. She died in the first floor when she didn't saw a dark archer aiming at her. Her weapon is a spear called the "Spear of Life". Her special move is "Stab of Life." She represents spears.

=Antagonists=

The Dark Lord (FA: unknown): The Dark Lord only appear in his Spirit Form when he unseal and release Him in the space. Professor thinks Him is the most evil being in the universe but he was wrong because The Dark Lord is the ultimate evil in the universe. He uses "Dark Warp" to warp those white rays away from Him and The Dark Lord teleports Him's body to him. In Wind Freeze's past life, he is also the dark lord, but a little powerless because of Wind Freeze' Ultimate Form and his Element Form. In the next season, The Dark Lord is the main antagonist. In order to gain his Perfect Form, he must make the two worlds (The PPGZ World and The Element World), down to chaos, fear, and destruction and collect the "Fear Essence of the people of the two worlds". But Wind Freeze and the gang defeat him before he can obtain his Perfect Form. The Dark Lord (Imperfect Form and Spirit Form) has no special moves but can copy an attack move. He represents the darkness.

Him (FA: episodes in the future): Him was sealed by the 7 white lights (You know the story). But he was unsealed by The Dark Lord and returns his body and gains immunity to cold temperatures. After that, The Dark Lord orders him to get all the dark auras/rays of him and Wind Freeze before Wind Freeze can get his. In his return, Tokyo is in a calamity but Wind Freeze defeat him easily. Him retreat and says "I will return with all of your dark powers, Wind Freeze". From that Him hasn't return until at the episode 37, where Him gets 10 of the dark auras of Wind Freeze and attacks the school where the girls attended. Before they can transform, the girls find themselves that they must transform in front of their classmates because they are trap inside their classroom and the secret was reveal. But they are easily beat by Him. Then, Wind Freeze appears and tried to defeat Him. It was a tough battle. Wind Freeze has defeat and gets all the dark auras that he hardly got. But Him cannot contain Wind Freeze's dark auras and he retreat, weakening, and has the dark auras of Wind Freeze. Well, Wind Freeze too weakening and he fly away from that school. Him returns at episode 47 where he can use Wind Freeze dark auras and uses it to control the girls one by one against Wind Freeze. Wind Freeze also knows his name but he always calls Him "Boy".

Monsters: I am lazy to write all the monsters because they are so many; O.k. here is the monsters for a while. (Mojo, Fuzzy, Amoeba Boys, Rowdyruff Boys, Gang Green Gang, Monster Princess, Sedusa, and many more).


	2. PPGZE Episode 1

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok???

=Episode 1=

**=Episode 1-The First Meet Part 1=**

10,000 years ago. (8,000 B.C.)

Inside the cave of darkness where evil originated, Wind Freeze with his face in black holds Fiery Fire in the image of Momoko. It seems that Fiery has a deep wound in her heart. It was very deep that she cannot say a little word. "Fiery hold just a little bit more. I going to let us out of here." Wind Freeze said "I..cannot ho…ld much lon…ger Wind. E…ven you'll get us…out of…here, I..'ll sur…ely die." Fiery Fire said coughing. "No, Fiery Fire. Don't say that. You'll live. I'm sure you'll…" Wind Freeze said, but Fiery breathes her last breath and she lost her conscious. Then, Wind Freeze shouts "Fiiiiieeerrrryyyy!!!" It is very loud that the entrance to the cave is cover by rocks. "It is my…fault. This is the worst fault…I…I ever made. I even lost my lover. Fiery…Fiery…You already lost you but I know that…that we meet again. In another world, in another world Fiery." Wind Freeze said to himself as he prepares his spell to cover the cave in ice. "Until the next life. Until the next world. Fieeeerrrryyyy!!!" "Icus, Prisones, Timus" then an ice formation begins. There is a very noisy cracking sound the mostly cover the core with ice and Wind Freeze says his "last and final" words. "Until the day we'll meet a…gain, Fiery, Un…til We'll meet again"

Opening Song Jig-The-Upper

Present day. (One month after Him's defeat)

"Momoko, wake up. It's already late. Why are you still sleepy now?" Momoko's sister says as she's waking Momoko up. "Right, Right, I'm going up now." Momoko says as she is waking up, and her sister left her saying to Momoko "Hope you won't stay long because our breakfast is served. You don't want to make your meal cold." "Yeah, yeah, I'm going there now." Momoko says. "It is five times in a row. But, what it is mean? About that boy and his friends but why I am in their team?" Momoko asking herself. "Momoko are you coming or what?" her sister says. Then Momoko goes to her bathroom and takes a bath. After that, she dresses herself up and rushes to their dinner room and fastly eats her breakfast. But something is bothering her mind while she is eating. "Who is that boy? Why I am dreaming of this, 5 days in a row?" She keeps asking herself. Then she rushes to her school after she completely eats her breakfast. At the fences of the campus, she meets with Miyako and Kaoru. "Good morning, Miyako, and Kaoru. How's your night?" Momoko asks them. "Not really good Momoko. With Mojo is in the way I cannot sleep very much. I'll gonna send him to the other side of the world!" Kaoru answers Momoko with a little loudly tone. "Relax, Kaoru." Miyako says to Kaoru. "Yeah yeah. But I cannot stand it." Karou says in a soft tone. "Kill Kang Koll Kang" the bell echoes to the campus' area. "Oh no we're gonna be too late." Momoko says and they begin to rush to their classroom.

Somewhere in downtown:

In a very old garbage dump, lies a boy with a mask that is half broken. "It's been nearly an Earth year. I wonder if this is the world where I can find her." The boy says. Then a very bluish aurora fills the skies. "Hmmp. I think this is the world. Then the time is right. Time to go back to our old form. RAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaawwwwwrrr" he says and he suddenly shouts and the aurora is change into a fog of dark aura.

In the laboratory:

"Wan?" Peach is in shock. "Peach, what it is?" Prof. Utonium asks Peach what he detects "Professor, I detected a powerful black ray activity in the downtown. I never ever detected it. My data banks are getting berserk." Peach says as he falls down and when unconscious. "Peach! Wake up Peach." Ken shouts as he tries to wake up Peach. "He is just unconscious. Let him rest now, Ken." The professor says. "Let's call the girls ourselves" he continues. "Yes, Papa…I mean Professor" Ken replies. As he calls the girls, something is bothering the mind of Professor.

Back to the school:

The girls are listening in the middle of the class when their belts are glowing and create a tone. "Teacher!" they shout. "My head is aching" Momoko says "My arms are hurting me" Miyako says "My body is killing me" Kaoru says "Go to the infirmary" Their teacher says. Then they go out their classroom and head to the rooftop. After that, they transform to Powerpuff Girls Z! Then Blossom gets her belt compact and opens it. "What it is Ken?" Blossom asks Ken. "I don't know guys, but Peach has detected a powerful black ray activity in the downtown. But, sadly, Peach' data banks went berserk and he is unconscious now. Now, go to downtown and find the source and girls, be careful because Peach said this is the most powerful he detected" Ken says "Don't worry Ken. We will be careful." Blossom says and she closes her compact and put it to her belt. "Let's go girls. We got to finish this so that we can catch up to the test." Blossom tells Bubbles and Buttercup. "Roger. Blossom" Buttercup and Bubbles say and they fly off the roof and go to downtown.

When they see the downtown, it is already covered in black aura. "Who could do such thing?" Bubbles ask herself "This is even powerful than Him's." Buttercup says "Yeah, that's why we need to be careful on this. Let's split out and when one of us finds the source, call the others and we'll going for you." Blossom orders "Nice idea Blossom. Then let's go." Buttercup says and they fly to the downtown area. Back in the garbage dump, the boy senses that there is white ray activity. "Hhhmmmm. This is interesting. How could somebody know how to control my white lights" the boy says. "Well, this night, I will reveal myself" he continues. Then, he laughs and as he is laughing, the broken parts of the mask are repairing itself and it is covered with dark auras and the boy says "I'm back". "Not here" "Not over here" "Not here too." The girls say and after a moment Peach wakes up but never detected the treat. "Girls, you can go back now. For now, Peach has lost it." Professor says "Ok, Professor" the girls said and they go back to school. At the laboratory, Ken notices Prof. Utonium worried. "Professor…I mean Papa what's wrong?" Ken asks his father. "Could this be Him's doing? Is he unsealed?" Professor Utonium answers "That couldn't happen Papa, I mean his body is in Mojo's hands and his particles doesn't come back yet." Ken says "I hope that won't happen, I hope"

The end of the episode 1 part 1

**=Episode 1.5 -The First Meet Part 2=**

Time: At Night about 8:00pm

"Hmm, I think it time to attack Tokyo again" A voice echoes inside an old house inside Tokyo. "Mojo Robo!!!" It is Mojo! "I will take over Tokyo City and I can take over and rule the world mojo." He said as he enters he Mojo Robo. "Now time to make that plan a reality mojo." He continues then he goes to the center of Tokyo and attacks buildings near him. There are lots of destruction, noise, and screams. "I am going to be the ruler of the world mojo." Mojo says as he laughs. Momoko is studying for their test tomorrow when her belt compact glows and buzzes. "Hmmmp" Then Momoko transforms into Hyper Blossom and as she flies towards the area she says "This is much better than Himeko's problem, but somebody broke my concentration to my study. It will pay." Blossom says annoyed, and angry. Miyako was making her assignment when her belt compact glows and buzzes. "What" Then Miyako transforms into Rolling Bubbles and as she flies towards the area she says "I am making my assignment" Bubbles says annoyed. Kaoru was watching her favorite soccer match when her belt compact glows and buzzes. "Raaaawwwrrr" Then Kaoru transforms into Powered Buttercup and as she flies towards the area she says very annoyed and very angry. "I am missing the goal." And they flew towards where Mojo attacks. But before they reach the area, Peach is detecting that powerful black aura. "Professor, Ken, I am sensing it again,…That powerful dark aura that I detected earlier. But this time, I feel it is weaker than earlier and that means I can stand this aura and the source is near to where Mojo attacks." Peach says "Good to know, but I think we should contact the girls and tell them to be careful." Professor Utonium says "Yeah, good idea Papa…I mean Professor" Ken says to his father. "Girls listen, be careful. I think that when you come to the area, you will find who is the source of what Peach detected earlier." Professor Utonium tells them. "Yes, Professor we will be careful" Blossom replies. Then at where Mojo attacks, Mojo is still attacking the city. "Mojo, Rules, Mojo, Rules, mojo" he sings as he destroys a buildings near him by using his Mojo Robo that punches the building. Then a boy in a mask appears, flying around Mojo. "Who are you mojo?" Mojo asks him but before the boy answers he disappears in his position where he is in the back of Mojo and appears in front of Mojo. But Mojo receives nothing and the boy's weapons are glowing in red. "What is that, Mojo?" Mojo asks the boy and the boys gets his weapons from his back and charges towards Mojo. Then, when the boy reaches Mojo, he delivers slashing attacks to Mojo's Robo and the attack delivers a lot of damage to it and it explodes. "Another enemy, Mooojjjooo?" Mojo says as he when flying to air. Then the right arm of the boy turns into a demonic right arm and summons a spiritual arm (which is bigger than his demonic right arm. This demonic arm is like Nero's Devil Bringer. But to tell you the truth, I added this power to Wind Freeze 2 years before the release of DMC4 and obviously this is not copied from any action games.) and aims for Mojo to catch him and says "Come back to me, my power!" . But the explosion was too powerful that Mojo was fastly flies to air and the boy's demonic arm cannot reach it. Then the girls arrive to the seen, seeing Mojo Robo was broken and Mojo is in the air and the boy who flies who has a white aura in his left side of his body and a black aura in his right side of his body. "Who is that boy?" Bubbles asks Blossom and Buttercup. "I don't know him Bubbles." Buttercup answers but Blossom remains silence. "I know him, he is the boy from my dream!" She says to herself and when the boy notices Blossom, he never let his eyesight away from Blossom. "Why is he staring at you Blossom?" Buttercup asks Blossom. "I don't know but I think he is connected to my dream" Blossom answers "What dream?" Bubbles and Buttercup ask Blossom but before Blossom can answer the boy asks Blossom "Fiery, is that you?". But Buttercup interferes. "Stop asking question, where the ones who asks here." "You want to know my name? Well, I give you my name. This is my name" he answers and his right arm is covered by dark aura. "Buttercup do not ask question first. You're getting us to trouble." Bubbles says to Buttercup. Then the boy's right arm aims towards Buttercup and attacks her with his spiritual arm. As he orders his spirit arm to punch Buttercup he says "Freezing Punch". Buttercup bangs to a nearer building and falls down towards the ground floor and she is covered with ice. "Buttercup" Blossom and Bubbles said. But the boy attacks Bubbles with his swords and says "Freezing Slash" and he charges towards Bubbles, but Bubbles tries to block his attack with "Bubble Popper" but it failed and she receive a lot of damage and falls down to the ground floor that create a crater in the impact area and she is covered with ice too. "Bubbles" Blossom shouts and in a blink of an eye, the boy was in front of Blossom and chokes Blossom's neck softly. "Wha…Wha…What do you want" Blossom asks him shaking. "I only want you Fiery and I know you return. Don't you remember me? I am Wind Freeze?" Wind Freeze answers Blossom and Blossom's vision in her dream are appearing and a moment later. "I am not Fiery Fire, and I don't remember you." Blossom says "Huh?" Wind Freeze surprise. Then Bubbles and Buttercup regains their energy back and crack out of the ice and go to save Blossom "Bubble Champagne, Swing Sonic" Bubbles and Buttercup make a joint attack to beat him but Wind Freeze dodges Bubbles' attack by diving down and blocks Buttercup's attack by using his left demonic arm and it was covered in white aura. "You use my white aura well friends. But for now take a rest, I'm going back to finish what I have started and Wind Freeze flies away the area even he has the advantage and has a greater chance to beat the girls. "That was some tough monster, but he got white aura too." Buttercup says exhausted. "Yeah, Buttercup, he is so strong. But why he just flew away and we already know that he can beat us." Bubbles says "I don't know Bubbles but we need to prepare ourselves for our next meet with him." Blossom says and they go to the laboratory for the analysis of the boy. As they go to the laboratory, Blossom asks herself. "Who is Fiery Fire, Who is that boy, and importantly, what does he want with me?"

The end of the episode 1 part 2

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

Buttercup: Who is that boy?

Blossom: I don't know. But he is so cute.

Bubbles: But he too clumsy you know.

Blossom: I take what I just said earlier

Buttercup: The Mask of Wind Freeze has returned what shall we do?

Bubbles: I think he wants to be friends with us. Come on let's transform

Blossom: Oh no. That boy knows our secret.

Buttercup and Bubbles: What????

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Secrets Reveal Part 1 and 2

Super secret Japan. We'll make you happy and smile.

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: Damm it, I lost my USB. I wanted to post the link of the video of what my mates have finished. :sob:

Cboy123's Brain: Sorry guys, but my body is so clumsy enough that he lost his USB. Bye Bye.


	3. PPGZE Episode 2

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok?

=**Episode 2-Secrets Reveal Part 1=**

Opening Song – Jig-The-Upper

=Professor Utonium Narrates=

"Yesterday, Peach sensed a powerful dark aura, in the downtown area. A more powerful dark aura that on my and Ken's calculations, it is more powerful than Him's. After sensing it, Peach began to loss his consciousness and falled down. But that's not all; the dark aura even coverer the whole downtown making the source hard to find. We send the girls to investigate. But there was boy who is obviously the source and cries out that the dark aura fade away. At night, when Mojo attacked the city, the boy appeared and beat Mojo. When the girls arrived, we discovered that his right side was covered with dark aura and his left side was white aura. He attacked Bubbles and Buttercup but not Blossom and asked her questions especially why she is still alive. Blossom doesn't answer his questions because of confusion. After Bubbles and Buttercup regained their energy, the boy fled even he has the upper hand. When the girls returned to the laboratory, they asked themselves who and what is he."

The girls' school - Morning

The girls meet each other outside the school campus. "Good morning, Momoko" Miyako greets Momoko. "Good morning too, Miyako." Momoko greet her too. "Hey, that's Kaoru. Let's greet her Miyako." Momoko says. When Kaoru meets Momoko and Miyako she greets them too. "Momoko-sama, I thought this last night before I slept. You said before he attacked us that he has a connection to your dream." Kaoru asks says. "Yea…Yeah. Today, I dreamt about him again. But this time, we're not in the same cave like I always dream of. We are in some place where I have a conversation with him.' Momoko says. "What conversation?" Miyako and Kaoru ask her. But before Momoko can answer their question, the bell rings. "We got to go now. We're going to be late for class." Momoko says "Right" and they run as fast as they can to their room. Before they enter their classroom a boy reading a book is standing near the wall besides the door to the girl's room. "Hay, that boy is so cute!" Momoko says as she admired the cuteness of the boy. But the boy remains reading the book like there was no noise. "Momoko…" Kaoru says as she pulls Momoko inside their classroom while Miyako is watching them. After a while, their teacher, Ms. Keane enters the room. "Good morning class, today I got some announcement to you all. I guess you noticeta boy reading a book outside our room right?" Ms. Keane asks them. Momoko raises her right hand and says "Yes and he is so cute." "Momoko…" Kaoru says "Well, then he will be your new classmate and be nice to him. His name is Calvin. Ah…Calvin please enter the room now" Ms. Keane says as she calls the boy to get inside. "Ahhh this is Calvin. His parents are abroad working for the fate of their child so Calvin will be living for his own now. Please take the seat besides the girl with the ribbon" Keane continues. "Yay, he'll be sitting besides me!" Momoko says to herself. When Calvin walk towards his given seat, he accidentally step into a slippery flood with a banana peeling and fall hard down. "Ouch" he says in a loud tone." When he stands up he continues "I'm sorry guys. I am a little bit clumsy." Normally, the class laugh at him that makes Calvin bow down and darkened his face as he walk towards his seat. "What a boy. Right Momoko?" Miyako asks Momoko. "Yeah Miyako. Forget what I have said earlier." Momoko answers Miyako and the class starts.

In the laboratory – Lunch time

Peach senses a black Z-ray activity in the city. "Ken…Ken…I sense a black Z-ray activity da wan." Peach shouts as he is running towards Ken and Professor. Hearing this, Ken press a button that activates their screen to see who the monster is. "Ah…That's Fuzzy Lumpkins. Call the girls Peach!" Professor orders Peach to send the girls to the battlefield. "Powerpuff Girls Z transform da wan."

Rooftop – Lunch time

"Itakadimasu!" the girls say as they are preparing to eat their lunches. But then, they notice their belts are glowing with tone. Momoko gets her compact from her belt "Grrrr. Who could it be now Professor? It's lunch time." Momoko ask Professor. "It's Fuzzy, and he's making the town his property. Now go! Powerpuff Girls" Professor answers her and left off and Momoko closes her compact and put it to her belt. "Ahhh… I'm hungry. Fuzzy you're making me angry." Momoko shouts as she is burning with angry that makes Miyako and Kaoru step away for a while. Then, they transform to Powerpuff Girls Z. They fly towards Fuzzy's location.

Fuzzy's location – Lunch time

"You're my property now. You, you, you and you." Fuzzy is stamping the surface everywhere. But he notices a figure which looks like Ms. Bellum. "Be my property, Ms. Bellum." Fuzzy says as he goes towards the figure. As he stamps it, it destroy into pieces which makes Fuzzy realize that it is a wooden figure but he notices a boy standing in a tree near him. "Who are you? Keep out of my property!" Fuzzy charges towards the boy. But when he is nearing touch the boy, the boy vanishes and appears in the back of Fuzzy. Fuzzy notices that the boy's sword is glowing in red and Fuzzy realizes that the boy is ready for an attack. "Freezing Upper-Slash". The boy says as he put off his sword from back and using it, he makes a devastating uppercut attack to Fuzzy which makes Fuzzy fly to the sky. Then the boy transforms his right arm to a demonic right arm and summons a spiritual arm. The boy aims his spiritual arm towards Fuzzy and when the boy is ready, his spiritual arm moves as fast as a jet plane towards Fuzzy and tries to catch him. But Fuzzy is flying so fast that the boy's spiritual cannot catch Fuzzy. Then the boy's spiritual arm vanished and he transform his right arm to it's normal form. He says "With this new power, I cannot get my other powers back to me." Then the girls arrive in the location and Blossom notices Fuzzy is not there and the boy is standing in a large crater that was created from the "Freezing Upper-Slash" attack of the boy. "That boy again? I guess we need to be ready for his attacks. He is maybe a new villain and he is enough to destroy us and we know that yesterday. Right?" Buttercup says. "Yeah, but he has a white Z-ray in his left side." Bubbles says "Yeah, right now I think it would be a good idea to talk to him." Blossom suggests and Bubbles and Buttercup nod. The girls lower their altitude and talks to the boy. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Blossom asks him. Bubbles and Buttercup is watching the boy's movement so that they can be ready for an attack. But the boy goes toward them saying "Sorry for the incident last night. I just arrived to your world. By the way, they call me The Mask of Wind Freeze. Call me Wind Freeze or Wind for short." "Just arrived? And what do you mean arrived in your world?" Buttercup asks. As she asks The Mask of Wind, the boy vanishes and appears at the back of Buttercup. "I mean I lived in some planets" Wind answers her. "Ah" the girls look back. "Spinning…Bubble…Swing…." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup is ready for attacking Wind but Wind Freeze gets their weapons in a flash. "What a lovely weapons. I think I can use this for once." Wind Freeze admires the weapons of the girls. "What that…How does he do that?" Bubbles says. "Sorry girls, I guess you just can beat me. But I'm now here to destroy you three. I'm here for two things." Wind says. "Then what is that things." Blossom asks Wind. "One. To get my powers back. Both black and white auras and second to find Fiery which I guess you are her's reincarnate. But with out the memories of the past." Wind Freeze answers her while he throws the girls' weapons to the sky. "Well, time for an upgrade." Wind Freeze says as the girls look of their weapons. Then Wind Freeze channels his white aura towards the weapons of the girls. Then the weapons glow in white and changing their appearances. Blossom's weapon is change in a bow-type weapon that can change into a double Yo-yo anytime. Bubbles' weapon is change in a shieldboomerang-type weapon that can change into a Bubble wand anytime. Buttercup's weapon is change in a spear-type weapon that can change into a Hammer anytime. Then their weapons fly towards them and return to their original form. "Your weapons can transform into those forms when the time was right. I channel some of my powers towards your weapons and I will get back those powers when I get the last piece of black auras. Well too bad, your white auras are mine too." Wind Freeze says as the girls are in a state of shock.

The end of the episode 2 part 1

**=Episode 2.5-Secrets Reveal Part 2**

"Don't worry I won't get your white auras. Just as I said earlier, I will get those auras after I get the last piece of my black auras." Wind Freeze says. "What...You mean that our powers came from you?" Buttercup asks him "Yes and I am the origin of the white auras and I will get them back someday." Wind Freeze answers her. "So, when you get all your black Z-rays you will get ours' white Z-rays. Right?" Bubbles asks him. "Yes, but I won't get them this time ok? So don't worry for now. By the way, I like to join to your group. I need help with getting that what you call black Z-rays." Wind Freeze asks them to join the group. "Well, we need to take care of some of the monster here in Tokyo, maybe we can allow you to join. But we don't want to be a normal citizen of Tokyo. We want to be a Powerpuff Girls Forever" Blossom says as she cries a little. "But I think that is your destiny. But for the mean time we're a team. Now I won't be sticking around you guys. I need some of my black auras now. As you can see there has been an imbalance to my sides. The white aura dominates my right side which is my dark side." Wind Freeze says "Why you need to balance your power Wind?" Bubbles asks. "Well, if there is imbalance to my powers, it would overload my weaker side and thus, destroying me. So I think I need to hunt for some black auras on my own besides its lunch time." Wind Freeze says as he fly away. "What, its going to be 1'oclock for 10 mins. We need to go back and eat our lunch time! I am hungry now." Blossom suggests to go back now. "Yeah I'm hungry now." Buttercup says "Me too."Bubbles says and they fly back to the rooftop and transform back to normal but Momoko notices a flash of light near the door that leads inside the school but she ignores it.

In the bridge – After classes

The girls walk together towards the laboratory. "I have a bad feeling about this day girls." Momoko says. "What it is Momoko?" Miyako asks her. "Oh…Oh…Nothing." Momoko answers Miyako. Then when they are nearly reach the laboratory, Kaoru notices a boy is following them. "Hey guys, have you notice something strange? Kaoru asks Momoko and Miyako. "Yeah that boy is following us." Miyako answers Kaoru. "I think he just walking with us since he is new here." Momoko says since he realizes that the boy was Calvin, the new boy in town. "Yeah, let's go now to the lab." Kaoru says. "O.k." Miyako and Momoko says.

Outside the laboratory – After classes

"Oh I think Calvin's gone." Kaoru notices that nobody is following them. "Yeah, he takes a right turn around the corner." Miyako says. "Oh" Kaoru replies.

Inside the laboratory – After classes

"Hello girls, another day of school?" Professor asks them with a cheerful tone. "Yeah, with that other guy breaking our lunch time" Kaoru answers the professor. "Well, about Wind Freeze condition…He got a white aura in his left side and a black aura according to Peach. Well, Power puffs" Ken says. Hearing this, Calvin jumps out the sofa and says. "So my feelings are right" Calvin says ask the girls, Professor, Ken and Peach are surprise. "You are the Power Puff Girls Z and these photos will make me rich." Calvin continues taking photos of the transforming of the girls and a video camera which recorded the actual transformation of the girls. "Girls get the photos and that video camera." Professor Utonium orders the girls to get the evidence. "Ahhhhh….Grrr…" Sounds of the angry girls echo through the laboratory. While girls are trying to get the evidences away from Calvin, he just keep running and dodging them. When he is exhausts he says "Ok. I'm not telling everybody about this." And that makes the fighting over the evidences stop. "Really?" Professor says. "On Five conditions. Well, this is a secret of a lifetime. When the public knows the secret identity of the girls, their normal lives will be in vain." Calvin says. "What?" The girls say. "It is more than the professor's promise for us." Momoko says "Yeah. I could I anything I want for those conditions. Kaoru reacts. "Ok. If you don't do it well, I think this would be exposing to the public." Calvin says. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to do it well." Utonium says. "I agree." The girls, Ken, and Peach replies. "So what are your conditions, Calvin?" Kaoru asks angrily which Calvin replies in front of Kaoru with a loud tone. "Number 1 condition, First of all, I won't like that somebody shout in front, side, and back of me." And that makes Kaoru stop from speaking. "Ok. That's one. Now for the other 4 conditions. Mister Calvin?" Professor says "Then second, I like to make this my home because my mother and father died in some accident so I am living alone now." Calvin replies. "What? So you mean that you live only by your self?" the girls asks him. "Yeah, I live on my own. Next condition. I can do what ever I want here in the laboratory. Baking, sleeping, eating," Calvin says. "Then the fourth condition, I can change whatever I put in my conditions." Calvin continues. "What? I better knock you out dumb head. It is over than I expected" Kaoru says angrily. Before she can punch Calvin she is stop by Miyako and Momoko. "Relax Kaoru, besides we have no choice. He got some evidence and I think he got some back-up for it." Momoko says that makes Kaoru calm down. "Well, that gets very bad. Then let's continue it. My last condition…" Calvin says but before he can finish it, an explosion blows in the ceiling with Wind Freeze shows in the explosion. "What happen Wind" Miyako asks Wind Freeze. "I have a battle with that monkey and he blow me away. But at least, I got him when I shoot him" Wind Freeze replies. "Ahhh where is Calvin?" Professor Utonium asks "I don't know." Momoko says.

The end of the episode 2 part 2

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

Miyako: Wooowww, Wind Freeze gonna tell us his story.

Kaoru: Guess what we got also in the story.

Momoko: Yeah with me of course.

Kaoru: Ah…Where is Calvin

Momoko: What… Mojo got him.

Miyako: Hmmm some is not right here.

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 1 and 2

Super secret Japan. We'll make you happy and smile.

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: Hope you like this. Hehehehe. I just got improved.

Cboy123's Brain: Yeah with me of course. Bye Bye.


	4. PPGZE Episode 3

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok?

**Episode 3-Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 1=**

"Well, that gets very bad. Then let's continue it. My last condition…" Calvin says but before he can finish it, an explosion blows in the ceiling with Wind Freeze shows in the explosion.

Opening Song – Jig-The-Upper

Inside the laboratory – After classes

":coughing: Are alright everybody?" Momoko says if everybody is alright. Then, "What happened Wind?" Miyako asks Wind Freeze. "I have a battle with that monkey and he blows me away when he punches me with that mechanic arm. But at least, I got him when I shoot him" Wind Freeze replies to Miyako's question. ":worry: where is Calvin?" Professor Utonium asks them "I don't know." Momoko answers him. "Ignore him. He is just a trouble maker." Kaoru says "Don't say such thing Kaoru, It's our fault that he learned about our secret." Miyako says. Then they keep looking for Calvin except for Wind Freeze who heals his wound with some magic but still there is no clue where Calvin is. After a moment, they stop searching for Calvin. "Looks like he just ran away." Kaoru happily says "Yeah, I wonder where he went." Momoko says to herself. "Looks like it and looks like the ceiling is destroyed. We gonna need some repairs on it." Professor Utonium says. "Don't worry about it, I'll fix it" Wind Freeze says "How can you fix it Wind, you'll need some help" the Professor says. "I broke it and I'll fix it." Wind Freeze says and then he waves his right hand in the air. Then, the broken materials of the ceiling float on the laboratory, after that, Wind Freeze swing his right arm in the air. With some unseen force, the broken materials go to the portion of those broken materials and the broken ceiling begins to reform to its original appearance. "What power." Kaoru says admiring Wind Freeze powers. "Looks, like our fighting power has gone huh" Momoko whispers which Kaoru hears "What did you say?" Kaoru shouts at Momoko. Then Miyako begins to interfere between Momoko and Kaoru. "Stop it guys." Miyako says. "Looks like I'm going to stay here for a while. For a little time killing. Hmmm, since I got nothing here, why don't you hear my story life?" Wind Freeze says. "Huh?" Everyone else surprise to hear what Wind Freeze will tell to them. "Your story life, Wind?" Miyako asks Wind. "Yes, my story life so you want to hear it? Wind Freeze says. "YES!" the girls, Peach and Ken answers with a loud tone. "My, my, don't shout please. It loses my concentration." Wind Freeze says. "Oh sorry." The girls answer then they sit down to a sofa where Wind Freeze starts to tell them his story life. "Hmm...Where should I start?" Wind Freeze says. After a moment of silence... "I get it." Wind Freeze continues. "What is it Wind!" Miyako asks, seemingly likes to hear the story. "The time when I first train my powers." Wind Freeze says. "Ohh…" Miyako reacts. "When I was a kid, our light god appeared to me. He said that someday I will change our world that was consumed by the darkness." Wind Freeze says. "What do you mean about "our world"? Did you come from another world? Or this world Wind?" Professor Utonium asks Wind Freeze. "To tell you the truth, I came from another world. A world where people a like your race are living. But some rare people there can manipulate the elements around them. The elements of wind, fire, earth, and water." Wind Freeze says. "Hmm...Where is your wor…" Professor Utonium asks Wind Freeze again but before he can complete it the girls shout at him. "Quit asking question! We don't like to stop the story a little bit!" "Girls, these will lead us on discovering worlds. We can b…" Professor Utonium says but again…"Just stop talking!" The girls shout and after a moment…they tie him with a rope and tape his mouth with a duck tape. "Now we're talking." Kaoru says. "Can you continue it Wind Freeze since the professor has his mouth closed for a while." Miyako says as the professor is in annoyed expression on what the girls done to him. "Ok shall I continue?" Wind Freeze asks. "Yes!" The girls say. "Well let's back to where the light god trained me. At first I don't know that he was a light god since he is in the form of a simple person. He just told me to allow him to train me. I accept it without thinking a reason why I will train to him. He trained me from my 9th year to my 15th year. It was a hard training though but I keep myself on the go. Until the dark lord came to the surface. The light god reveals his true form to me saying that the training is for our world's good and I was the chosen one. I asked him why I was chosen and what will I do but he said that only time will tell my questions. Then, he vanished, along with the light of our sun." The girls, Peach, and Ken are very still listening to the story of Wind Freeze. While Professor Utonium is struggling on the tied rope and he "closed" mouth. "Then I heard many stories about the light god that he defeating the dark lord's rampage and seal him inside a big stone bell. Some said that the light god is dead when he tried to seal the dark lord on the bell while some said that the light god is weakening due to the sealing process and he is vanishing from existence. I believed the second theory about the light god, vanishing from his existence because 25 days prior to my 16th birthday, the light god appeared to me saying that I am the only being who can stop the dark lord's rampage. I thought the light god sealed the dark lord on a big stone bell so I asked the light god why I am the only one who can stop dark lord since the light god has stopped the dark lord already and seal him. He answered that the seal won't last forever. As he is weakening, the seal is also weakening which made me surprise. Then he gave me this amulet, his amulet." Wind Freeze says while holding upwards the amulet he is wearing. "What is that Wind Freeze?" Ken kindly asks. "Well, he said that he gives me this amulet so that I can use this to combat darkness. He also stated that this amulet gives me the power to manipulate the elements around me. He also told me to find the OTHER 3 chosen ones to help me destroy the dark lord and he disappeared. Likely he is vanished from the plane of existence and now that the dark lord returns and continues his rampage. It was after my 16th birthday that he began his rampage on my place by ordering his minions to attack it.

The end of the episode 3 part 1

**=Episode 3.5- Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 2**

Inside the laboratory – After classes

It was after my 16th birthday that he began his rampage on my place by ordering his minions to attack it. A lot of people died and they turn into the dark lord's minion and they attack everyone even their love ones. Then a girl was in deep trouble so I ran to the rescue. I am protecting her with the light god's teachings on how to combat darkness. But it failed and in a near death, I found myself on my sub consciousness. I remembered my loved ones that time. Then darkness began to consume me. I cried for help but no one answers. Before the darkness completely consumes me, the amulet that the light god gave me suddenly glows. Then it consumes all the darkness inside of me. After that, I saw four warriors in front of me and in the middle, I saw myself saying I should protect my world. I ask it how to do it and replies, Find the answer in your heart. Then I came back from my consciousness. I found myself surrounded by the dark minions preparing to attack me. Remember what I said earlier that some rare people has this ability (the girls, Peach, Ken and Professor Utonium nod their heads), I am not one of them, at first. I tried to manipulate the Wind Element around me using my mind since it work that way but it didn't work the way I wanted. But in a flash the wind itself surrounds me and in a flash, it attacks with some might force that made the dark minions fall down, dead. Then their corpses fastly decayed and as they decay, they turn into their normal self." Wind Freeze says "Wow...so that means, if you kill a dark minion, they turn into their normal self?" Ken asks Wind Freeze. "Yes, so I destroyed a lot of dark minions with my power and I told the ones who return to their normal forms to hide themselves until I have wiped out the invaders." Wind Freeze tells them. "He is really powerful. I must be not so boastful when meeting him." Kaoru thinks herself while Wind Freeze continues to tell them his story. "Then I remembered the mission that the light god gave to me. To look for the other 3 chosen ones who can control the light god's amulet. I told our tribe-master that I need to find them and to unite the four element tribes. The tribe-master accepted it and I was sent by our tribe-master to the other three element tribes to find them. Then, I started my journey towards the nearest tribe, the Fire tribe but before I can get there, I must pass the forest nearby, the Phoenix Forest where the fire people that a phoenix dies in the heart of the forest. There are also stories of a man that hears the phoenix's screams. I entered it with caution since the darkness began its invasion. Not long before I enter the forest, I hear screams, screams of a woman and her daughter. I began to rush on the scene. There I find out that a darkness minion tries to attack the woman and her daughter. I came to the rescue and used the amulet. Then I blow the minion far away using the power of wind that resides in the amulet. Then the woman thanked me for rescuing them. After that, her daughter took off her hood and I saw her face and it look likes her." Wind Freeze tells them as he points Momoko with his finger. "Me?" Momoko asks herself.

The end of the episode 3 part 2

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

Momoko: Me?

Wind Freeze: Yes you are.

Miyako and Kaoru: Momoko!

Wind Freeze: Yes,

Professor Utonium: Mojo got Calvin! Girls save him!

Girls: Let's go Wind...Wait where is Wind Freeze?

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 3 and 4

Super past Japan. We'll make you happy and smile.

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: I'm back!

Cboy123's Brain: Well it's been years have passed since you update this.

Cboy123: Well, I am busy.

Cboy123's Brain: As usual, :sighs:


	5. PPGZE Episode 4

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok?

=**Episode 4-Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 3=**

"Then I remembered the mission that the light god gave to me. To look for the other 3 chosen ones who can control the light god's amulet. I told our tribe-master that I need to find them and to unite the four element tribes. The tribe-master accepted it and I was sent by our tribe-master to the other three element tribes to find them. Then, I started my journey towards the nearest tribe, the Fire tribe but before I can get there, I must pass the forest nearby, the Phoenix Forest where the fire people that a phoenix dies in the heart of the forest. There are also stories of a man that hears the phoenix's screams. I entered it with caution since the darkness began its invasion. Not long before I enter the forest, I hear screams, screams of a woman and her daughter. I began to rush on the scene. There I find out that a darkness minion tries to attack the woman and her daughter. I came to the rescue and used the amulet. Then I blow the minion far away using the power of wind that resides in the amulet. Then the woman thanked me for rescuing them. After that, her daughter took off her hood and I saw her face and it look likes her." Wind Freeze tells them as he points Momoko with his finger. "Me?" Momoko asks herself.

Opening Song – Jig-The-Upper

Inside the laboratory – After classes

"Me?" Momoko asks herself. "Momoko?" Miyako, Kaoru, Ken and Peach ask. "That girl? That long orange hair girl? Yes, Fiery looks like her but I don't think that she is Fiery since she doesn't act like Fiery." Wind Freeze says. "Looks like me? What does he mean by that?" Momoko asks herself. "Momoko? Is this true?" Miyako also asks herself. "Looks like Momoko? Maybe past life is true after all." Kaoru asks herself also. Then, "Ok. Let's continue. Then, the amulet flowed in the air where it divided into 4. The 3 parts came back to me but the last part, the fire crystal fell to the hands of that girl. Then a dozen of dark minions attacked us, where I used my powers to attack them but nearly failed. Then, the girl used the power of the crystal and attacked the minions with the fiery flame attack that transformed back to their original forms. I asked her to help me about the mission that the light god gave to me. Then, without hesitation she accepted it but her mother won't let her go but the girl decided to go with me and she thought it was her destiny. Her mother nodded with some tears dropped from her eye. I ordered her and the people that transformed earlier to go to my tribe to be safe from the darkness which they followed it. As I and the girl looked at them, I thought why this incident happened. Then I asked her name and said it, "Fiery Fire". "Ohhh, so that's how you know here?" Miyako ask Wind Freeze. "Yes, and also she want to protect our world from the darkness." Wind Freeze answers. "Just like Momoko." Peach says which makes Momoko smile a little. "Well I didn't know that girl for a while, well let just say yes." Wind Freeze says. "For the last time, don't call me "that girl" Wind Freeze" Momoko shouts as Miyako and Kaoru hold back Momoko. "Relax-relax. You hot headed girl." Kaoru says. "Kaoru's right, we don't want to get into trouble Momoko." Miyako says. "Well, ok :breaths heavy: done." Momoko says. "If I know who's behind that mask I'm sure you're going down for not saying my name." Momoko whispers. "Hmmm, just not like Fiery. Let's continue again. We walk towards to the fire tribe until we saw the tribe is burning. Fiery ran towards there and saw an army of minions. We transformed into our elemental forms and we fought hard but we failed until I accidentally destroy 2 dark minions. After they return to they original form, the amulet flows again like before but this time, the two other parts (the water and the earth parts) go to the two minions. Then, they transform into their respective elemental forms where they battle such an army of the darkness with me and Fiery. Wave after wave, it is like an endless battle. But fate chooses us to won the battle. After that, the two other introduced themselves. They are Solidy Earth and Glaciery Water and it looks like you two." Wind Freeze says as he points Miyako and Kaoru. "What do you mean that they look like us?" Kaoru asks Wind Freeze. "Yeah." Miyako adds to Kaoru's phrase. "Well, as of I can remember, they look like you two." Wind Freeze says "Really?" Miyako says."Yes, and Glaciery Water is as cute as you are." Wind Freeze says as Miyako smiles. "Ok, let's continue. After we defeated an army of darkness we decided to go back to the wind tribe and plan an attack and destroy towards the root of all of what's happening to my world, the dark lord himself. He is the most evil, the most corrupt and the worst guy in the universe." Wind Freeze says. "Girls!" Momoko shouts as Miyako and Kaoru come near Momoko and discuss in silence. "Do you think that "this" dark lord is more powerful than Him?" Momoko whispers. "Yeah, maybe "this" dark lord is the master of Him?" Kaoru says. "We don't know much about "this" dark lord. Let just listen to Wind Freeze's story." Miyako says. "Well ok. Wind you can continue." Momoko says."Well then, let's continue. We went back towards the wind tribe with the others that we transformed back. We are welcomed by the remaining population of the wind tribe and the fire tribe. I returned home where my family welcomed me back. After a great feast, I went to sleep at my room. When I wake up, I found Fiery Fire in front of me saying that I need to go now which I followed. I found out that the all the tribe-chiefs planned out an attack towards the darkness but I suggested that me and the rest of the element warriors will only attack the darkness base so that there won't be no casualties. They and Fiery Fire, Glaciery Water, and Solidy Earth all agreed. After that, we are sent to destroy the darkness base and its leader, the dark lord." Wind Freeze says.

The end of the episode 4 part 3

**=Episode 4.5-Chronicles of Wind Freeze and the Girls Part 4=**

"After that, we are sent to destroy the darkness base and its leader, the dark lord." Wind Freeze says. "So what happened next?" Momoko asks. "Well, we went to his base where we destroyed a lot of dark minions and transformed them back." Wind Freeze says "So where they went?" Kaoru asks. "Well, they hid in some places in that place. Then, the dark lord sent his 4 best warriors to combat us. We got a tough time on defeating them because of their elements are opposed ours. Then are acid opposing fire element, the garbage opposing the earth element, the oil opposing the water element and the gas opposing my element, the wind element." Wind Freeze says. "So how you beat them?" Kaoru asks. "Well, we combined our elements to beat them. Fire and earth makes lava element, earth and water makes lightning element, while water and wind makes wave element and wind and fire makes light element." Wind Freeze says. "Wow." The girls admire Wind Freeze. "But, the acid one mutated and attacked us with such force but because of the team's work we defeated it." Wind Freeze says. "The acid one mutated? What is its appearance?" Momoko asks. "Well, his arms became like those the ones that the crabs have." Wind Freeze says. "What!" the girls shout. "Girls!" Momoko shouts as Miyako and Kaoru come near Momoko and discuss in silence once again. "Hey do you think that this is Him?" Momoko whispers. "I think so." Kaoru whispers. "Yeah. I agree." Miyako whispers. "Hmm. Something is fishy around here." Momoko thinks. "Well, let's continue. After we defeated him, we go deep inside the base but before we get to the dark lord's throne, we lost two comrades. Solidy Earth and Glaciery Water." Wind Freeze says. "What do you mean?" Miyako asks. "They died when we are going towards the dark lord." Wind Freeze says with a little sad expression as the girls look terrify. "Let's continue, when I and Fiery Fire only left to destroy the dark lord, I confessed my feelings to her." Wind Freeze says. "Whoa!" the girls say while Miyako says, "Love!". "Whoa! Let's stop this." Wind Freeze says while Momoko blushes. "Let's stop this ok? Let's conti…" Wind Freeze says while Kaoru and Miyako want Wind Freeze to spit out something about Wind Freeze. "Say it. Just say it!" Kaoru says. "Well I..." Before Wind Freeze could finish it, an explosion sprouts outside which surprises Professor Utonium, Ken, Peach, and the girls. Then, they go outside to see what is going on. There they find Mojo in his robot. Then, they see Calvin on one of the Mojobot's hands. "Hello guys! I could use some help here." Calvin shouts. "That jerk! You can have him Mojo." Kaoru shouts. "Hey! Are you suppose to help people in trouble…like…this?" Calvin says. "Quiet, you smelly noisy human." Mojo says."He's right Kaoru. Even though he is like that, it is still our job to help him." Miyako says. "Well, then let's go save him. Hmm. :slowly turning back: What do you think… Hey, where is Wind Freeze?" Momoko says. "Yeah, where is Wind?" Miyako says. "I don't know. Well, since "that" boy is in trouble. We got to move now." Kaoru says. "Ok." Momoko and Miyako response by nodding their heads. "Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup!". They say as they transform. "Ok, girls we need to save him but we need to be careful about it." Blossom says and then the other girls nodded and say "Right". "Hello girls. I got a present for you. Mojo" Mojo says as his robot prepares to shoot some heavy firearms to our heroes. "Ok, here goes!" Blossom says. Then, "What does this button do?" Mojo says as he press a button in his Robot. After that, Bang! Missiles appear from his robot's mechanical arms to target the girls. "Dodge it girls and destroy it before it can hit the professor, Ken, Peach, and the lab." Blossom says. "Right.". "Jelly Bouncing Cake!" Blossom says as she uses her yo-yo to catch the missile and change its course. "Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles says as she uses her bubble want to prison the missile. "Sonic Block!" Buttercup says as she uses her hammer to block the missile which explodes in front of her that makes her fall to the ground. "Buttercup!... Bubble Catcher!" Miyako says as she tries to catch Buttercup which is a success. "You're alright Buttercup?" Blossom asks her. "I'm alright. Well, since I block it so hard. Let's get him." Buttercup says. "Right, Let's go." Blossom says where she and Miyako bounce the missile back to Mojo. "This doesn't happening, Mojo" Mojo says as the two missiles go back to him. Then…the missiles explode in front of Mojobot where it is covered with smoke. Then, Mojo flies into the air where "Mojo!" echoes. "Looks like this is it for Mojo today." Blossom says as they transform back to their normal forms. "Hey, have you seen Calvin?" Ken asks. "Yeah, where is Calvin?" Miyako asks. "Ah, Guys!" Calvin says from a far. "Whoa! Where are you?" Miyako asks in a loud tone. "Up here! Help me!" Calvin shouts. "Oh there you are. Come here and I'll skin you alive!" Kaoru says. "Hey, do I am the villain here? Mojo got me and I have no powers to take care of him." Calvin says. "You're making me angry. You jerk." Kaoru says. "My…My. There is no need of violence here." Miyako says as she transforms to help Calvin. "Miyako's right Kaoru." Calvin says. "Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles says as she makes a bubble to catch Calvin. When Calvin lands, Bubbles transforms back to Miyako. "Grr…You are making me very very angry!" Kaoru says as she wilds up and tries to punch Calvin but Calvin dodge it and counter attack her that made her stun for a little bit. "Well, that should calm her a little bit." Calvin says. Then, Momoko sees a flash back of what had happened. She sees Calvin disappeared when Kaoru tries to punch him then he reappear in Kaoru's back and stuns her. "And for my last condition." Calvin announces which Professor, Ken, Peach, and the girls except for Kaoru which was stun wants to hear. "Well, let's just keep that for a while." Calvin says which they breathe so heavily. "Well, looks like we're on a new level, guys." Peach says. "Yeah, I agree. Peach, I agree." Ken says.

The end of the episode 4 part 4

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

Calvin: What will this day give to me?

Kaoru: A heavy punch from me!

:shaking ground:

Momoko and Miyako: Stop Kaoru, besides we got no choice.

Professor Utonium: What is that white light doing?

Girls: Calvin Watch out!

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Calvin the Helper. Part 1 and 2

Very great Japan. We'll make you happy and smile.

=Ending Screen=

Momoko walks towards the bridge when she was seen by Kaoru and Miyako after school. "Good Afternoon Momoko!" Miyako greets her from a far. "Good Afternoon, Kaoru and Miyako." Momoko greets them when Miyako and Kaoru reach Momoko. "Momoko. I was asking myself after we met Wind Freeze. Could this be real? I mean does he will get our powers? What happen to us?" Kaoru asks Momoko "I don't know. Hmm. Kaoru I would think that you will attack him because he will get our power but why you didn't?" Momoko answers with a question to Kaoru and she replies. "Well, I got some of my reasons." "Come on now. We got a party to join in guys, we need to rush now!" Miyako says "Right, Let's go!" Momoko replies. Then, far away from the girls' position, Wind Freeze is seemingly standing and looking at them. After that, an unknown figure with a white left eye and a dark right eye emerges from Wind Freeze's cape. "Why didn't you get their powers my old friend? It's yours not theirs." The figure asks Wind Freeze. "I thought it is not the right time to get my powers back. I also thought that they can help me on getting those dark ones back to me." Wind Freeze answers. "That's a good idea old friend. Although you are using them to help you getting your powe…" The figure says but before the figure finishes it, Wind Freeze says "Quiet. I don't use people. Besides they just wanted to help me. If they want to help, I guess I have to leave my powers to them for a while but I felt that I will get it in the right time." After that, the dark figure goes back to Wind Freeze's cape. "Just like the old times my friends. Just like the old times." Wind Freeze says as he rubs with his two fingers his amulet that he wears and he flies towards the skies above.

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: :Sleeping:

Cboy123's Brain: Leave him.


	6. PPGZE Episode 5

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok?

=** Episode 5-Calvin the Helper Part 1 =**

Opening Song – Jig-The-Upper

Around the corner - Morning

:Yawns: "What a day is yesterday doesn't it? Girls." Momoko says. "Yeah, I wonder where they all appearing from. Especially that Calvin guy, he annoyed me much. " Kaoru says. "Yeah me too. He is like getting our things." Miyako says. Then, Calvin appears from the right corner and approaches the girls. "Hello guys!" he says when suddenly Kaoru punch him in the head. "Don't come near us!" she says where Calvin falls unconscious to the ground. As Momoko and Miyako look at an unconscious Calvin, they say "You punched him hard, Kaoru. Don't you think it will cause some trouble?" "I don't think so. If he will tell all the people here, I will curse him with forever troubleness." Kaoru says with anger. "My…my relax Kaoru." Momoko says. "Yeah, Kaoru relax." Miyako also says. "How could I relax if there is some trouble maker around? Now hold him at your backs and let's go to school." Kaoru orders Momoko and Miyako. "Hey, why us? You're the one who knocks Calvin." Momoko reacts. "Also you're the strongest of us here." Miyako says. "Very well then, I bring him to school. But if he bothers me again, I won't show any mercy." Kaoru says as she puts Calvin on her back.

Somewhere on the City's Airspace – Morning

Up in the sky, far away from the girls, Wind Freeze is battling with Mojo. "Give it up, you…you monkey!" Wind Freeze says while preparing his other move. "I don't give up that easily you stinky human and don't call me monkey!" Mojo says while he shoots 10+ missiles from his gun-hands. "Here we go again." Wind Freeze whispers himself. As the missiles coming towards him, he attacks it with "Freezing Punch!" he says as his spirit hand punches through the missiles then towards Mojo. "How can this possibly be?" Mojo asks himself. After that, the hand reaches him where his robot explodes and Mojo flies towards the sky. Then Wind Freeze says. "Oh, I can't reach that monkey at that distance." "Don't call me monkey! You stinky human. You have no right for calling me that!" Mojo shouts where Wind Freeze hears it. ":silent tone: He's making me angry. :shouting: and don't call me stinky human!" Wind Freeze says where his "spirit" hand targets Mojo. "Here we go again." Mojo says then, the hand reaches Mojo where he flies away faster. "I can't imagine that hand can reach at that distance." He says then, a black light came towards him. "This is a black light! But something is not right. Argh!" After that, an explosion occurs which attracts our heroines.

Around the corner – 5 minutes before classes open.

"What is that?" Momoko asks. "I don't know but something is telling me that we need to find it out." Kaoru says. "Well, let's go there." Momoko replies. "What about Calvin?" Miyako says. "Forget about him. He will just get in our way." Kaoru says and she puts Calvin is a corner in that place where Calvin is unconscious. Then, they transform to Powerpuff Girls Z. "Ok girls let's move up!" Blossom says. "Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup say and they fly towards the source of explosion. After they flew, Calvin wakes up. "What just happened?" He asks himself.

Somewhere on the City's Airspace – 4 minutes before classes open

The girls fly towards the explosion where it is still clearly visible. "There it is girls!" Blossom says. "Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup reply. Then, they see a white light coming towards them. "Look out!" Buttercup says and they dodge the white light where it will contact with the earth and it is heading to…Calvin-kun! *

Around the corner – 3 minutes before classes open.

As the white light is coming towards a curious Calvin, he is still curious what had happened to him. Then a plate shaped like a shield bumps Calvin where it hits his head. After that, the white light strikes him and a flash of light occurs where it attracts the attention of the girls again.

Somewhere on the City's Airspace – 4 minutes before classes open

(*Continue) After that, they see it and it hit on the ground where a flash of light appears. "Maybe that light hit somebody. Like us in our first time. Still remember it?" Blossom says. "Yeah, that time." Bubbles replies. "Stop the flashbacks and memory-backs. Let's get in there." Buttercup says. "Right" and they go towards where the light hit. When they arrive, they see a boy with a shield on his left arm. Also they notice he is covered with white aura. "Who are you?" Buttercup asks the boy. "Well, you know me. I am…my name is, Calvin" the boy or Calvin says to which the girls surprise.

In the laboratory – After the classes started

"Ken, look at this." The professor says. "What is it Papa I mean Professor?" Ken asks. "Look at Calvin's energy. It is even higher than the girls' one." "You mean that Calvin is more powerful than the girls?" "I think so. Even the energies of the girls are combined; it doesn't even fit to this energy. I guess, well, have to watch him for a while." "Right" Ken says. "Hey, we are late because of you." Momoko says. "Yeah. You are really a trouble maker." Kaoru says. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that this has happened." Calvin says. "Calvin is right. You must not regret that you have late because of what happened to Calvin besides you are excuse thanks to mayor and his brother." Professor says. "Hey, it is done yet?" Calvin asks in his superhero form. "Yes, you may get off there now." Professor Utonium says and Calvin get out of some kind of a big laboratory apparatus. "Well, now you are a superhero, I guess you should hang with us." Momoko says. "No way. He'll mess up everything." Kaoru says. "Well, if you don't want me to join, I guess I have to tell anybody about…" Calvin says. "No. no. no." the girls except Kaoru, Ken, Professor Utonium, and Peach say while shaking their heads. "Don't do that." Professor says. "Well, then I guess, I can join the group." Calvin says. "Hello, PPGZ is only a girl's group!" Kaoru says. "Well, let's change its name." Calvin suggests. "What?, all of these months, PPGZ is the coolest name here in Japan!." Kaoru reacts. "Well, let's add an additional letter to your "PPGZ" name." Calvin says. "And what is it?" Momoko asks. "Hmm.. Let me think for a sec." Calvin says.

In the laboratory – After 1 minutes

"A sec eh?" Momoko says. Then, Calvin shouts, "I got it! Let's call it PPGZ-E." Calvin suggests. "PPGZ-E, what is E means." Miyako asks. "E is for Elements." Calvin says. "Hmm, PPGZ-E? Good name." Professor Utonium says. "I agree." "Me too" Ken and Peach say. "Well, then PPGZ is can be now call as PPGZ-E!" Calvin announces.

Somewhere in the city – Unknown

Wind Freeze is seen waking up from the explosion. "What is the black light, I don't think its not mine." Wind Freeze says. "Something is not right here, could it be his' doing again?" Wind Freeze says.

The end of the episode 5 part 1

**= Episode 5-Calvin the Helper Part 2=**

In the Laboratory – Afternoon 3:00 PM

"We're going home now professor." Momoko says. "Ok then, be careful girls." Professor Utonium says. "Ok" the girls say and they move out of the laboratory. "Calvin, your power container is different than the girls." Professor tells Calvin about the differences of the power container of his' and the girls'. "What do you mean?" Calvin says. "Well, the girls' container was their belts. Without it, they won't be able to be heroines. You only got this bracelet here." Professor says. "A bracelet?" "Yes a bracelet and this bracelet turns into a shield each time you transform. From the looks of it your container is unique due that it is a weapon…Hey are you listening?" Professor says but Calvin got spaced-out and become asleep. "Well, so much for explaining." Ken says. "Ken, look at this. Look at the rate where Calvin's powers are formed." Professor says. "What is it? Papa, I mean Professor." Ken asks."Calvin's powers are forming in a very similar way than the girls but I noticed something here. Look at this string here." "Yeah, I notice. Calvin's powers have 4 strings while the girls got only 3 strings. What kind of light did really hit Calvin." "I don't know Ken, but I know there is a reason that this has happened." Professor Utonium says as he looks at a sleeping Calvin.

In the gate of the school campus – Morning 7:25 AM.

"Good morning guys!" Momoko shouts as she sees Miyako and Kaoru. "Morning, Momoko." Miyako greets Momoko. "Yah…Yah…morning Momoko." Kaoru greets Momoko in a tiring way. "Hey, what do you think about Calvin? He is not too good to be our partner you know." Kaoru continues. "Yeah, he usually mess things up." Momoko says. "Hey, don't judge Calvin like that. Calvin is just clumsy I guess." Miyako defends Calvin as they talk to each other; Calvin moves besides them and greets them but Kaoru plans something bad to Calvin. When Calvin moves besides Kaoru, Kaoru steps Calvin's right foot where Calvin falls to the ground. Kaoru then laugh at Calvin. "What the heck happen?" Calvin says in a painful way. "I don't know, maybe you are just clumsy." Kaoru says laughing.

City's park – Morning 7:25 AM

It was a peaceful day in the city's park when Fuzzy Lumpkins attacks the place. "This is my property now! You go outta here!" Fuzzy says as he kicks people out of the park. Then, he stamps his and in the ground as a proof that he got the place as his property.

In the Laboratory – Morning

"Professor, Fuzzy is attacking the city again. This time he is attacking the city's park." Ken says. "Call the girls, Peach. We need them today." Professor says. "Powerpuff Girls da wan!" Peach says.

In the gate of the school campus – Morning

The girls' belts and Calvin's bracelet is glowing. Still Calvin is lying down on the ground. "Let's find a place to transform." Momoko says. "Right. Let's go" Kaoru says. "What about Calvin-kun? He's a member now right?" Miyako says. "Just forget about him. Let's go right now." Kaoru says and the girls find a place to transform and in some corner on the school, a flash glows on it as an indication of the transformation of the girls. "What is the problem Professor?" Blossom asks Professor Utonium what is the problem. "Fuzzy is making the city's park his property. Go there now and save some people!" Professor says. "Yes. Come on girls let's go." Blossom says and they fly towards the sky. "Oh, they forgot about me! Gotta transform now." Calvin says but he can't transform. "Stupid bracelet. Then, I gotta walk towards the park." He continues and he goes towards the city park where it is not so far from the school. " No matter if I am late at least I help the girls." He says.

City's Park – Morning

The girls arrive at the scene. It is very messy in the park. "Fuzzy will pay about this." Buttercup says as she readies her hammer. "Hey, what are these stamps over here? It forms like a circle." Bubbles says but as they investigate the place, they don't know that there are some traps that Fuzzy lays some traps in the circle. Then, Buttercup notices something in the circle. "Hey, what is this?" she says as she picks up a shape-like-diamond stone. "You better keep it for a while Buttercup." Bubbles suggests. "Right, since it is finders, keepers."Also, Blossom finds some glowing thing in the circle. "What is this thing now?" Blossom asks herself. Blossom touches it and then an explosion occurs. "Now you are caught in my trap now you Power Puff Girls." Fuzzy says as he begins stamping to the ground with his hands. After the smoke disappears. They are inside a net. "You're going to pay for this." Buttercup says as she tries to escape the net. "This net is tougher than I thought." Blossom says in a harming tone. "Yeah, it hurts." Bubbles says in a painful tone. "Goodbye Power Puff Girls!" Fuzz shouts as he charges towards the girls to destroy them but a flying can hit Fuzzy in the head. "Ouch, who throw that thing? This is my property! Nobody makes mess with…" Fuzzy says but before he could complete his statement, another can is thrown to his head. "I'll show no mercy to you! Show yourself." Fuzzy says and Calvin appear and throws another can towards Fuzzy, but this time Fuzzy catch it and throws it in some direction and charges towards Calvin where Calvin run away in fear that he might get caught by Fuzzy. "You cannot destroy me by doing that." Fuzzy shouts as he comes closer towards Calvin. While running Calvin throws cans towards Fuzzy but has no effect on Fuzzy since Fuzzy catch the cans and throws it back. "I hate saying this but he is strong." Calvin says to himself. "Transform now, you idiot." Buttercup shouts as she struggle to get out of the net. "You can't beat him in your normal. Transform now!" Bubbles shouts, trying to convince Calvin to transform. "Damm it. Why I can't transform even though I got some powers like them." Calvin says. Then…Fuzzy catch him where he falls in the ground, losing consciousness. "Do I lose again? Do they lose again because of me?" Calvin says. The girls in the net looks like some being standing in front of Calvin. Then everything turns black to Calvin. "I'll save you all." He says and some white-blue light glows where Fuzzy flows in the air and falls back to the ground. "What is it now?" Fuzzy asks himself and there stand in front of him a transformed Calvin. Looking in his hands he says "Now this is getting better.". "I don't know who you are but if you're going to get my property then I'll destroy you!" "Here we go." Calvin says while preparing his shield to block the attack. "Destroy!" Fuzzy shouts in rage while charging towards Calvin. Then…Super Block! A mini shockwave forms in Calvin's shield. Calvin blocks Fuzzy's attack and counter attacks him. Super…Punch! Calvin charges his left arm and shoots a heavy punch towards Fuzzy's face where Fuzzy step backward, weakening. "He is strong. I wonder if I can beat him." Super KO Punch and there, a punch lands on Fuzzy. The attack was strong that is made Fuzzy fly to the air. "Now, that's one shot." Calvin says. "Hey, Calvin. Help us here." Blossom says. "Yeah, help us." Bubbles say also. "Let's us get outta here." Buttercup says. "Oh I kinda forget about you." Calvin says and he goes to the girls and save them from the net. "You might save the day but we will still get the spotlight." Blossom says where Calvin only smiles.

The end of the episode 5 part 2

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

PPGZ: The principal and the mayor are in the fight again.

Professor: I hope it won't create another monster like before.

Super Hirou: What Monster?

PPGZ: There it is. Digitron!

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Digitron and Wind Freeze, who is the fastest?

Very great Japan. We'll make you happy and smile.

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: Try-Miracle will be my next story! Yah!

Cboy123's Brain: Credit me cboy.

Cboy123: I don't want you.

Cboy123's Brain: Without me, you're nothing.

Cboy123: Yah Yah, added you now.

Cboy123's Brain: Now that's cool.


	7. PPGZE Episode 6

=Disclaimer=

This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the anime 'PPGZ or known as Powerpuff Girls Z'. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The storyline of this story does not reflect that of the original story's. If you want to watch the original anime, buy the original DVD. I only own the Element Warriors' Characters, ok?

**=Episode 6- Digitron and Wind Freeze, Who is the Fastest? Part 1**=

Opening Song – Jig-The-Upper

Transmitter Tower – The next morning

"It's been years since I have been sending radio waves from those cell phones and radios out there. I'm sure they are very happy for my services." Digitron says when he is sending radio waves towards Japan.

Mayor's Office and the Girl's School Principal's Office

: Ring, ring, ring: The Principal's telephone was ringing that time but the principal cannot hear it because he is watching news that time. : Ring, ring, ring:, still the principal is hearing the news. Then, a louder ring collapses, which turns off the television instantly. "Hey, what with the ruckus out there?" The principal says and find out that the noise come out on the telephone. "So the telephone eh? Let's see who's in the line right now. I have been watching the news and someone likes to disturb it!" The principal says to himself then, he hangs in the phone to his ear and says. "Who's this?" "This is your brother you idiot! I have been holding this phone to call you!" The mayor says in a loud tone which irritates the principal. "Don't shout at me brother. It irritates my ears you stupid idiot!" "You are the stupid idiot here. I have been calling you the whole time!". While arguing on the phone, Digitron transmits their radio waves that time and reacts badly about the argument of the two brothers.

Transmitter Tower

"They, again? Why are they fighting each other! They hurt me much!" Digitron shouts. Then, an explosion occurs on the transmitter tower. As the smoke clears, Digitron looks like angry at that time. "They should be stop at once. They can destroy me with their arguments." After that, his dark aura glows and it glows even darker but then, the dark aura spreads around him and then forms Digitron into a human-shape figure. "It's time to finish this madness." Digitron says but that's not it. His voice is even deeper and more evil than his previous form. "Let's go my minions! We need to protect ourselves from these people." Digitron says and transmit a lot of radio waves which receives by all the cell phones on Japan. Then, the cell phones combine each other and form a gigantic robots and attack Japan.

The girls' School – After 15 minutes.

"If X should be 4 what will be the answer?" Miss Keanne asks her students if they know the answer where Calvin raises his hand. "Ok, Calvin go to the board now." Then, Calvin walks towards the board but upon walking he sees some robotic massive cell phones are attacking the city! "What the…" Calvin asks to himself. "Ah…Sensei. I have forgotten my answer." Calvin says. "What do you mean you forget your answer?" "I just slip my head up there." "Yah. Yah. Just pretend to forget about your answer, idiot. : sigh :" Kaoru says to herself and she leans herself towards the window and sees that some cell phone robots that are attacking the city. As Calvin sits to his chair he whispers Kaoru "Hey, hey, I am pretending to forget about it because of that!" Calvin says and then, their belts (bracelet for Calvin) glows and beeps in a soft tone. "Sensei! My ears are bursting!" the girls raise their hand and shout while Calvin just playing dumb. "Oh my, go to the infirmary now before it gets worse." Keanne says and the girls rush towards the rooftop but before that Miyako stops for a while and… "Hey, are you coming?" Miyako asks Calvin. "Nah. I prefer to listen to Sensei's teachings. Besides I think you can do. You have done it the whole time." "Well, you get the point, see you later." Miyako says and leaves with Momoko and Kaoru.

School Rooftop

After reaching the rooftop of the school, the girls transform. Then, Blossom gets her compact belt and contacts the Professor. "Professor what's the problem?" Blossom asks but the Professor replies loud "You're asking what is the problem is? There is some kind of cell phone robots that attacking the place! You have been out for 15 minutes! Rush now!" "Relax, relax. We're going now." Blossom says and closes her compact belt and put it to her belt. "What is going on out there? Why is it we are late?" Blossom says. "I don't know but something out there is the one who is responsible about this. Let's go now! We're gonna be late about saving the city!" Buttercup says. "Right, let's go" and they fly towards the city.

The Laboratory

"Relax Professor, I mean Papa. The girls will end this chaos like always." Ken says. "Yeah, always. But I got a bad feeling about this. Something is not right here."

The girl's School – After 1 minute

As Keanne classes out, "I wonder what is happening out there. I hope they are ok. Oh well, they can take care things out there. How long would it be to get my powers back." Calvin says to himself as he looks at his bracelet. :Sigh: "I only need some patience. patience...patience... Oh well, it since they are liking it."

In the city

The girls arrive on the scene with too much tension around. The robots are attacking the city. "What's wrong with these things? Really, they are messing up out our class there." Blossom says. "Uh-uh...They are messing up with my concentration out there. I'm gonna beat you guys!" Buttercup shouts angrily. "Relax, Buttercup and by the way, they look like the ones before. Don't tell me." Bubbles says. Then, a voice booms towards them. "Hello girls. It's been a while since it." The voice says. "Who's that?" Blossom says. "I don't know but it sounds familiar. I'm gonna beat him up." Buttercup says. "Yes it sounds familiar." Bubbles says. "Don't you remember me girls? Looks like it you don't." the voice says again and this time he appears in front of the girls. The girls are shock when they see the voice's appearance. "You're..." the girls say "Yes, I am..." the voice. "handsome!" the girls continue where the voice reacts like he falls down and stands up again. "Stupid as always aren't you? My name is Digitron. Don't remember?" Digitron says. "You're Digitron?" the girls says.

In the laboratory

"Wan!" Peach wakes up in his sleep. He detected an abnormal flow of dark energy near the girls. "What is it, Peach? Something is wrong?" Ken asks Peach. "Da Wan! I found a strong dark energy flow in the city! Da Wan!" Peach answers. "What the…The sensors also found something powerful too. What I this flow?" Professor says in horror. "Could this be a new level?"

In the city

"That's Digitron eh? Looks like the Mayor and his brother has a fight again. We gotta beat Digitron first and make the Mayor and Mr. Principal calm down." "That's a good idea Blossom, I am ready for some bashing to Digitron." "You better think before attacking Buttercup. I got a bad feeling about this." "Yeah me too...From what we saw today, Digitron is more stronger than the last time." "Your right, Blossom. We got to be careful." Bubbles says. "So planning to attack me girls? Looks like this is going to be destructive!" Digitron says as a darker energy flows around his body. "That is very powerful." Bubbles reacts at the darker energy that Digitron releases. "Feel, my wrath!" Digitron says and attacks the girls with one straight punch but the girls dodge it. "Miss eh? Here goes another!" and at the speed of light, the punch hit Bubbles and she fall down unconsciously. "Bubbles!" "That guy is not stronger but also faster." Buttercup criticizes Digitron's powers. "We need to get him under the subway as the way before!" Blossom says. "Right" and the two girls flew away so Digitron would focus his attraction to them rather than Bubbles. "Where are you going now girls? Are you feeling scared now?" Digitron says and zooms his way to the girls who are now near a subway tunnel. "Let's go Buttercup, we can weaken him in there." "Right." And they flash through the subway.

In the Subway

Digitron arrives there in a matter of seconds, looking from the past; he stops on the entrance of the subway. "Hey, go here you moron! You wanna fight us don't you?" Buttercup taunts Digitron. "This battle is mine!" and then Digitron disappear in an instant. "Where is he?" Blossom says. "I'm at your back girls. Electro Punch!" Digitron attacks the girls with a powerful punch which electronize the system in the subway, causing major electrical surge on the subway. "This is bad." Blossom says.

In the Previous Battlefield

Bubbles is unconscious until she sees a blurry figure. "Who are you? What is your name?". The figure doesn't answer but is seemingly finding something. Then, the figure goes towards Bubbles. "Are you ok?. Where are the others?" The figure says which is familiar to Bubbles. "Are you…" "Yes, I am Wind Freeze. Where are the others?" he asks Bubbles. "They are in the nearest subway. They are battling Digitron. " Bubbles says while she can clearly sees Wind Freeze. "Alright then, stay there and let your wounds heal for the moment. You can join the battle if you can stand up." "Alright then, be careful." Bubbles says and Wind Freeze leaves to join the battle. As Wind Freeze flies up, Bubbles sits down in some broken wall nearby. "Who are you?" Bubbles says.

The end of the episode 6 part 1

**= Episode 6.5- Digitron and Wind Freeze, Who is the Fastest? Part 2**=

In the Subway

"Boom, Bang, :Crushs:" The battle wides on in the subway, the exit to the subway is block by the cements that fall down. "He's too powerful to beat." Blossom says. "Yeah, even the subway can't weaken him." Buttercup replies. "What now, girls? Ready to be defeated?" Digitron says. "Not a chance! Chocolate Fruit Salad Attack!" Blossom says and throws her yo-yo with powerful force. "Useless." Digitron says and would like to punch it but an explosion occurs. "Cough, cough, cough" Only the sound of coughs from the girls can be hear after that. "Are you alright Buttercup?" Blossom asks. "Yes Blossoom, I'm alright. What happen?" "I don't know, but I guess I got him." Blossom says. ":Laughs: You think you got me girls? There's no way you can beat me in this form!" Digitron says while he is covered by the smoke of the explosion. As the smoke clears, Digitron is walking towards the girls. "You're finish!" Digitron says as he is charging his punch towards the girls. "No!" Digitron throws a punch towards the girls but in the nick of time, Wind Freeze blocks the punch by punching it also."Wind Freeze!" the girls say as they are shock seeing Wind Freeze there. "Who are you?" Digitron asks Wind Freeze. "Something you don't understand." Wind Freeze says and charging his punch that it throws Digitron the other way. "This aura, his not an ordinary being. I must be careful battling…." Digitron tells himself but Wind Freeze back-punch him. "He's fast! Not only fast, but he is stronger than I expected!" "Too slow. Freezing Punch!" Wind Freeze punches Digitron that it throws him outside the subway which creates a hole in the process.

In the City

"What's that?" Bubbles asks herself as she sees a yellow thing flying towards the sky and another icy thing that follows. "You're tougher than I thought." Digitron says. "Give me back my powers and I let you leave this area safely." Wind Freeze demands. "So, this black aura is your power then? Well, I'm not returning it to you. This makes me powerful than any signal here in Tokyo!" "Very well then. If you want some force, I shall give them to you." Wind Freeze says. Then a battle in the Tokyo airspace begins. "Boom, Bang, :Crushs:" the noise that you can hear in the battle. Blossom and Buttercup arrives in the scene where Wind Freeze and Digitron battles. Blossom sees Bubbles flying barely. "Bubbles!" Blossom says as she comes towards Bubbles. "Are you alright?" Blossom says. "Yes, I'm fine. What's happening right now?" "Well, Wind Freeze and Digitron are fighting each other right now. I don't know who will be defeated today." Then a strong punch from Wind Freeze hit Digitron. "He is also very accurate at attacking." Digitron says to himself. "Girls, come here quick. I need your help." Wind Freeze says. Without a doubt, the girls go towards Wind Freeze. "Here is the plan." After that, "I got it!" the girls say. "What are they planning? This is not good." Digitron says. "Let's go" Blossom shouts. "Right!". The girls are charging towards Digitron. "These girls aren't the treat, that boy is! I must not make my eye let out of him." Digitron says but Wind Freeze just disappear. "I don't know where you are but I sensed you" he says to himself "Very well then, I shall destroy these annoying girls first." Digitron starts charging towards the girls but in the middle of it, Wind Freeze appears. "Give me my power back!" Wind Freeze grabs Digitron and starts absorbing the dark aura of Digitron. "My powers!" "No this is not yours whatever you are, this is mine!" Wind Freeze says and absorbing the dark aura from Digitron. "That's!" Bubbles whispers herself.

After a minute

Digitron revert back to his ordinary form and flows back towards a signalize tower. Then a small right part of Wind Freeze is being occupied by some dark aura. "Wind Freeze?" "Don't worry, about my dark side. I can control it. As long as my white aura occupies the other side, it can maintain the dark aura in my body. " "So Wind Freeze, when the time comes, that's what your gonna do to us too?" Blossom asks him. "I'm afraid so. But whenever that time comes, there will always things that we need to handle first before that." The girls then look at each other, noting they are afraid of losing their powers. "Well, I need to go now. See you guys, I mean girls later." Wind Freeze says and flies about the skies, flying away from the girls. "I don't want to lose my powers." Blossom says. "Yeah, me too. I want to keep this forever." Bubbles replies. "But still, Wind Freeze is powerful than us. I admit that. Also he is the owner of our powers. Let's hope that day won't come" Buttercup also replies. "Well, then, let's go back to school right now! Let's forget things here for now." "Right". Then the girls fly towards the school.

In the school

The girls transform back to their original forms and hurry towards their classroom but discover that everyone was outside. "What time it is?" Momoko asks Calvin who was sitting in his chair but there is no response. "Calvin, are you alright?" Miyako look at his face and discover that he is sleeping. "Well, look at the troublemaker. He is sleeping." Kaoru says. "Well let's leave him alone." Momoko says and the girls leave the room but before that, Miyako hears Calvin is exhausted and confuse about it. After the day, the principal and the mayor still fight each other.

The end of the episode 6 part 2

Ending Song: Mayonaka no Door

Next time on PPGZ-E:

Super Hirou: Who is that girl?

Buttercup: You don't know her troublemaker? She is Princess

Super Hirou: I never thought princesses are that ugly.

Princess Morbucks: Who are you calling ugly?

Next Time of PPGZ-E: Princess Morbucks

Also, the Vegies are in rampage in The Return of the Vegies.

Super Healthy Japan. We'll make you smile

=Author's Chatty=

Cboy123: Thank you brain that it took me 6 months to update this.

Cboy123's Brain: Sorry I got a lot of things to do. T_


End file.
